Total Eclipse of the Heart
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: Tras una interesante conversación con Escocia, Inglaterra decide visitar a Francia en su cumpleaños para esclarecer algunas dudas que siempre había tenido, pero no había encontrado el valor para preguntarle. #frukweek2019: It Was Always You


**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Tras estirar su espalda y maldecir en voz baja la vieja silla que le habían asignado en la sala de conferencias, Inglaterra pensó en cuánto iba a disfrutar llegar a su recámara, quitarse sus incómodos zapatos, tomar una ducha caliente y deleitarse con una deliciosa taza de té. Quizá incluso podría tener un maratón de Sherlock o de Doctor Who. Posteriormente iría a cenar (porque tal vez, solo tal vez no despreciaba tanto la comida francesa como lo aclamaba) y al final del día llegaría a dormir en la suave y acogedora cama del cuarto por que había pagado.

De tal manera, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación de hotel y se topó con su hermano mayor, sería poco decir que no se alegró mucho al verlo tirado en su cama, fumando como si fuera una chimenea.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí? –masculló, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Aparentemente, su presencia no provocó que Escocia se inmutara en absoluto.

–La reunión terminó temprano hoy. ¿Pasaste a comprar algo, idiota?

Dejando su bolsa de compras en la cómoda, ignoró a su hermano mientras se iba quitando los zapatos y la corbata. Escocia lo miró de reojo y luego a la bolsa, para entonces levantarse con el fin de tomarla y revisar sus contenidos. Para tal punto, Inglaterra ya estaba rebuscando en su maleta una toalla de baño.

–¡Esto es solo té y cerveza barata! –lo interrumpió su hermano cuando estaba a punto de entrar al baño. Rodó los ojos en respuesta.

–¿Qué más esperabas? –espetó, cruzándose de brazos. El reloj seguía avanzando y lentamente se estaba acabando el tiempo en que los británicos soportaban estar en la misma habitación sin lanzarse al cuello del otro.

–Algo para tu noviecito. Vino, rosas, condones, yo qué sé qué hacen ustedes dos –frunció el ceño, mostrando una clara muestra de disgusto ante las sugerencias de su hermano.

–¿Mi qué?

–Bien sabes de quién estoy hablando. Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿no van a hacer nada juntos los tortolitos?

Perdiendo la paciencia mucho más rápido de lo normal, se acercó al mayor para arrebatarle de las manos la bolsa, pero este se estiró lo suficiente como para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Inglaterra maldijo la diferencia de altura entre los dos.

–¡Dame eso!

–¿Por qué no vas a salir con la rana?

–¿Viniste aquí solo para irritarme? –gruñó, pensando seriamente en pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago, llevarse la bolsa y huir con su dignidad casi intacta. La poca que le quedaba para tal punto, al menos.

–Casi. Vine porque la rana me invitó a su cumpleaños –al escuchar tales palabras, dejó de intentar alcanzar la bolsa, para así quedársele viendo fijamente.

–¿Viniste hasta París por su cumpleaños, pero a mí ni siquiera me pudiste llamar? –preguntó, desconcertado y visiblemente irritado.

–La última vez que hice algo por tu cumpleaños, me mandaste a la mierda.

–¡Porque Ofelia terminó ebria! ¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió darle de beber?! –Escocia apenas ahogó una carcajada al recordar a la gata, la cual conservaba una ridícula similitud con su dueño, chocando contra todas las paredes de la casa.

–Sigo creyendo que fue muy estúpido que te hayas ido a vivir solo nada más por eso –Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, aunque Escocia discutiría que esa postura era meramente su estado natural–. ¿Entonces?

–Entonces, ¿qué?

–¿Vas a salir con la rana?

–¿Por qué saldría con la rana? –el mayor de los hermanos miró al otro a los ojos directamente, jugueteando con el cigarrillo entre sus labios y preguntándose si estaba bromeando. Al percatarse de que hablaba en serio, se cuestionó seriamente qué le había causado tanto daño al menor. Luego consideró que tal vez apedrearlo cuando era pequeño era el motivo de tanta idiotez.

–¿Aún no están juntos? –cuestionó Escocia, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de profunda perplejidad.

–¡¿Cómo que aún?!

–Ustedes dos se han tenido ganas desde que tengo memoria, que sean demasiado tercos y estúpidos como para hacer algo al respecto no es mi culpa –Inglaterra optó por ignorar la forma en que sus mejillas acabaron por encenderse.

–¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? –se preguntó más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, quien aparentemente no lo notó o tan solo decidió ignorarlo.

–Él siempre ha andado detrás de ti. Siempre te ha protegido o se ha sacrificado por ti, grandísimo idiota –explicó el hombre, lanzando la bolsa sin importarle que sus contenidos se dañaran. Afortunadamente, Inglaterra logró atraparla a tiempo.

–Claro que no. Estamos hablando de Francia, por el amor de Dios. Siempre ha estado intentando superarme y hundirme en el proceso.

–Francia ha estado intentado, y fracasando, en hundir a Inglaterra, pero Francis siempre te ha cuidado el trasero –explicó Escocia la diferencia, y su hermano no falló en notar que ya había desaparecido cualquier rasgo de burla en su rostro y su tono de voz.

–Dame un ejemplo –murmuró, recostándose contra la cómoda cerca del baño. Su hermano sacó otro cigarrillo del paquete en su bolsillo y lo prendió con un encendedor que Inglaterra estaba bastante seguro de que era suyo.

–Cuando éramos mocosos y nuestros hermanos y yo te molestábamos…

–Me tiraban piedras, mejor dicho.

–… él siempre te escondía entre su la falda de su vestido. Yo aún creía que era una chica, así que aprovechaba para coquetearle. Siempre me distraía para que no pudiera encontrarte.

–Te coqueteaba porque siempre le has atraído –corrigió, cruzado de brazos. Escocia optó por no señalar sus evidentes celos al respecto.

–Él mismo me ha confesado que era para protegerte.

Nuevamente, sintió el color acumularse en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió una de las latas de cerveza que había comprado y tomó un trago.

–Sigue sin probar nada.

–También te cuidaba cuando caían truenos y te asustabas –Inglaterra se convenció a sí mismo de que se había ruborizado aun más debido a la bebida.

–Sí, eso lo recuerdo. Me preparaba leche caliente y nos recostábamos juntos bajos las sábanas hasta quedarnos dormidos.

A pesar de que intentó evitar pensar en ello, por un momento sintió una tremenda nostalgia en su pecho al considerar cuánto extrañaba transcurrir así sus tardes con la rana. Quizá incluso solo le hacía falta pasar más tiempo con él. No lo admitió en voz alta, por supuesto.

–Sigue visitándote cada cuatro de julio para que dejes de llorar por estar solo, ¿o me equivoco? –rodó los ojos.

–Te odio –masculló, sin intentar disimular la indignación que sentía. Su hermano alzó las cejas irónicamente, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara–. Sí. Hasta llevó los ingredientes necesarios para que preparáramos galletas juntos –frotó sus brazos, mientras la expresión en su rostro lentamente se iba suavizando.

–Entonces no sé qué más decirte. Solo sé que lo obligaron a cancelar su fiesta y me parece que hoy va a estar solo –Inglaterra levantó la mirada por un momento. Luego suspiró, tomando otro trago de cerveza, para entonces cruzarse de brazos.

–¿Qué debería llevarle? –se rindió finalmente, ahora evitando el contacto visual. Escocia sonrió burlonamente; siempre disfrutaba tanto sus victorias.

–Llevas toda la vida de conocerlo, yo creería que sería obvio para este punto –se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que ni siquiera intentó disimular.

–Sí… Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

Cuando tocaron el timbre, Francia se estaba lavando las manos en el lavatorio de la cocina. Tras secarse con un paño, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, preguntándose si alguno de sus amigos había tenido piedad de él y así había decidido visitarlo para compartir su miseria. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con su más antiguo y preciado amienemigo en traje completo frente a él.

Parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, principalmente al notar que el inglés había intentado arreglarse el cabello, aunque este lucía tan alborotado como siempre. Luego tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no suspirar cuando se inclinó lo suficiente como para percibir la deliciosa colonia que traía puesta. Pensándolo bien, tenía la impresión de que una vez le había comentado que era la mejor para él, y al parecer, Inglaterra se lo había tomado muy en serio.

–Bueno, supongo que sería absurdo pensar que estás aquí por mi cumpleaños –bromeó el francés juguetonamente, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta, aún mirándolo de arriba abajo para inspeccionar desde su intento de peinado hasta sus brillantes zapatos de vestir.

Para su asombro, Inglaterra no respondió a su comentario, sino que sacó las manos detrás de su espalda para extenderle una botella de vino (de una de sus marcas favoritas y de una excelente reserva) y un ramo de rosas rojas atadas con un moño de los colores de su bandera. Sin siquiera intentar disimular su sorpresa, levantó las cejas y de nuevo parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Moviéndose a un lado para que el otro pudiera pasar, tomó ambos obsequios. Aún cabizbajo, el otro entró a su casa y colocó su saco en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

Sin siquiera indicarle que lo siguiera o al menos que "se sintiera como en casa", Francia comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para buscarle un lugar a ambos regalos, discretamente inspeccionándolos con el fin de asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa que le fuera a explotar en la casa; no sería la primera vez que alguno de los dos le hacía una broma de ese estilo al otro.

Inglaterra, por su parte, lo siguió por un par de metros hasta que dio la vuelta y tomó la dirección opuesta, por lo cual supuso que se fue al baño. Dadas las numerosas veces en que el británico había llegado empapado, golpeado o intoxicado (o las tres opciones, en la mayoría de los casos) a su casa, estaba seguro de que la conocía como la palma de su mano. De igual manera, él también solía darle recurrentes visitas amistosas (aunque Inglaterra decía que invadir su casa no contaba como una "visita amistosa", pero Francia estaba convencido de que solo le daba vergüenza agradecerle por mejorar su día con su fabulosa presencia), así que se manejaba sin problemas en su vivienda.

Así, tras acomodar las rosas en uno de sus floreros preferidos y guardar la botella de vino al fondo del cajón de especias (tenía que asegurarse de que nadie le fuera a poner un dedo encima), se colocó el delantal de nuevo y abrió la puerta del horno para fijarse en sus panquecitos. Después de pincharlos con un cuchillo y que este saliera cubierto de la mezcla, optó por dejarlos horneando un rato más.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Inglaterra, secándose las manos con uno de los pañitos del baño.

–Panquecitos –respondió distraídamente, para entonces quitarle el pañito de sus manos con el fin de devolverlo al lugar donde pertenecía. No tuvo que ver a su acompañante de frente para saber que estaba rodando los ojos.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –volvió a la cocina, y se acercó al lavabo con el propósito de lavarse las manos de nuevo.

–¿Y que la cocina se incendie? No, gracias –rió con ganas al notar la expresión de indignación en el rostro de su querido amienemigo.

–¡La última vez hicimos galletas juntos y quedaron bien! –protestó infantilmente, cruzándose de brazos. Sonrió; él nunca cambiaba.

–Porque no te quité la vista de encima ni un segundo –respondió, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la parte más alta de la alacena, donde guardaba las bolsitas de té –. Además, ya están listos. Solo hace falta que se terminen de hornear y luego decorarlos –Inglaterra frunció el ceño–. Me puedes ayudar con eso, si quieres. Podemos usar chispitas de colores como con las galletas.

–De hecho, vine a hablarte de eso –volvió a verlo, apenas con la tetera de porcelana en sus manos.

–¿De… chispitas de colores? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y cuestionándose seriamente si era una metáfora sobre su orientación sexual; con él nunca se sabía de qué estaba hablando. El británico bufó, rodando los ojos.

–Sí, Francia, vine hasta acá a hablarte de chispitas. Me refiero al cuatro de julio, maldición.

–¡Ah! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Has hablado con Estados Unidos o algo? –cuestionó mientras calentaba el agua en la tetera eléctrica, para entonces volver a fijarse en si los panquecitos se habían terminado de hornear. Una vez que lo comprobó, los puso a dorar. Notó que Inglaterra había empezado a juguetear con las mangas de su camisa; una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño cuando estaba nervioso.

–No, no es eso, pero sí estoy mejor… gracias a ti, de hecho.

Dejó reposar el agua por un momento, para voltearse y toparse con los ojos verdes del otro mirándolo fijamente. Recostándose de espaldas al mueble de cocina, ladeó la cabeza. Inglaterra lucía más y más nervioso a cada momento, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Francia no tenía idea de qué tramaba.

–¿Por qué por mí?

–Porque me hiciste compañía, siempre lo haces. Estuve hablando con mi hermano – el inglés ignoró su lujurioso "¿y cómo está?", lo cual provocó que soltara una carcajada–, y me hizo ver que nunca te ha agradecido por eso como se debe.

–Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no es necesario. Créeme que es todo un placer verte revolcándote en su miseria –bromeó, depositando el agua hirviendo de la tetera eléctrica en la de porcelana. Posteriormente, le colocó un par de bolsitas de té negro. Inglaterra sonrió, rodando los ojos.

–No lo dudo, Rana, pero no es solo por eso. En general, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Sin responderle aún, le quitó la corriente al horno, se inclinó y abrió la puerta para sacar la bandeja de panquecitos. Prosiguió a colocarlos sobre la mesa, justo al lado de donde Inglaterra había tomado asiento, para luego buscar tanto los tubos de crema pastelera que había preparado, como las chispas y demás decoraciones que había conseguido. Una vez que tenía reunidos todos sus adornos comestibles, los depositó en la superficie.

–No realmente. Originalmente había planeado participar en el desfile de la mañana, como lo hago todos los años, y tener mi fiesta en la noche, pero a Ludwig se le ocurrió que hacer una absurda reunión dividida en dos días era más adecuado. ¡Increíble! –le explicó al otro mientras le quitaba las bolsitas a la tetera y en cambio, vertía un poco de leche. Al terminar, tomó un par de tacitas del juego de té y les sirvió a los dos.

–¿Y nadie se ofreció a hacerte compañía? –cuestionó Inglaterra, para entonces tomar un sorbo de su té y sonreír. Francia también sonrió levemente de vuelta; ya le había preparado el té tantas veces que sabía justo cómo le gustaba.

–No, nadie, pero está bien. Supongo que quieren aprovechar las celebraciones y los descuentos por ser 14 de julio –respondió amargamente. Por la manera en que el británico lo miró, supuso que se percató de cuánto le dolía en realidad quedarse solo en su cumpleaños–. Igual pensé que tal vez podría darme un baño de burbujas y tener un maratón de películas de romance con mis deliciosos panquecitos. Hay varias en Netflix que aún no he visto.

–¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan cursi?

–Cuando dejes de ser tan cejón, tal vez –gracias a centenares de práctica, evadió sin problemas el chocolate con forma de corazón que el otro lanzó en su dirección. No pudo evitar reírse ante su típica reacción–. ¿Por qué preguntas por mis planes? ¿Voy a tener que cambiarme la ropa interior por una más sexy o...? –por segunda vez, evadió en ese caso un frasco de estrellas de colores.

–Claro que no, pervertido. Te iba a decir que si querías cenar conmigo y luego ir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Podemos llevar el vino que traje, si quieres.

–Sigo sin ver una diferencia entre lo que estamos proponiendo –tercera vez, solo que en ese caso fue una cuchara–. Pero está bien, acepto. Eso sí, más te vale que la comida esté deliciosa.

–Como si se me fuera a olvidar que eres lo más delicado que existe –murmuró Inglaterra, concentrado en dibujar con crema la bandera del Reino Unido en el panquecito que estaba decorando. Francia hizo un pequeño puchero mientras le colocaba un corazón de chocolate al suyo.

Así, transcurrió un rato en que ambos países se dedicaron a decorar los postres, cada uno a su propia forma. Con un comentario o un insulto para el otro cada cierto tiempo y con un ambiente bastante agradable, no sintieron que el silencio fuera incómodo; no obstante, Francia continuó dedicándole miradas de reojo a Inglaterra, aún intentando descubrir cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con la visita.

Mientras se dibujaba a sí mismo en uno de los postres, continuó procesando algunas de las posibilidades. No parecía que se tratara de una cuestión política, pero no podía descartar la opción. Tampoco parecía estar enojado, pues Inglaterra era una persona mucho más cínica y explosiva; si el hombre realmente quisiera vengarse, ya le habría colocado laxantes en su té, como mínimo. ¿Acaso había descubierto que tenía la Mona Lisa por habérsela robado al pequeño Italia?

–Muy bien, ¿qué diablos te está pasando? –preguntó el otro repentinamente, alzando una ceja. Sintió que el corazón le saltó por un momento, mas se tranquilizó convenciéndose de que el otro no podía leer su mente. O al menos eso esperaba.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Llevas más de cinco minutos sin insultar mis cejas.

–Pero ya insulté tu horrible corbata.

–Sí, pero no mis cejas –Francia se cruzó de brazos, alzando sus propias cejas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Es que creí que eran orugas en tu cara –Inglaterra bufó, rodando los ojos.

–Puedes decirme algo mucho peor que eso y lo sabes.

–Hay algo que me estás ocultando –soltó de repente, harto de no tener las respuestas que deseaba. Inglaterra lo observó por un par de segundos, para entonces colocar su panquecito en la mesa y devolverle su intensa mirada. Suspiró mentalmente ante esos hermosos ojos verdes, mas no cambió su expresión en lo absoluto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hay algo que me quieres decir, pero aún no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué? –el otro soltó una risa irónica, recostándose contra el respaldar de la silla.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres escucharlo? –preguntó, con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa burlona estampada en el rostro. Optó por no analizar mucho su comportamiento y en enfocarse en sacarle la información.

–¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? –la sonrisa de Inglaterra se expandió preocupantemente.

–Francis, ¿estás enamorado de mí?

Si el que hubiese usado su nombre humano no fue suficiente como para impactarlo, la pregunta tan simple y directa definitivamente lo fue.

De tal manera, comenzó viéndolo fijamente como si lo hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa. Posteriormente, su rostro se fue transformando en una sonrisa forzada, al menos hasta que se le empezaron a escapar algunas risillas nerviosas. Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba riendo histéricamente.

Impulsivamente, se levantó para ir a tomar su celular, el cual para su suerte se encontraba junto con su parlante, para entonces desbloquearlo y buscar entre su lista de canciones por una entretenida. Toda la trama como un miserable intento de evadir la pregunta. Tal vez debió haber ideado un plan en caso de que al británico alguna vez se le ocurriera cuestionar algo así cuando no se sentía preparado como para responderlo.

–Ah, ¿recuerdas esta canción? Es muy linda, ¿no lo cre…?

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la cintura y prácticamente lo arrastraban a un par de metros de distancia. Antes de que reaccionara, Inglaterra se acomodó frente a él y colocó una mano en su cintura y sujetó su mano con la otra. A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonrojarse, sintió que sus mejillas empezaron a arder.

–Sí, siempre me ha gustado –comentó el hombre, para así iniciar a dirigirlo en el baile.

Por una parte, se sintió sumamente orgulloso de haber sido quien le enseñó a bailar así de elegante y romántico. Por otra parte, lo despreció profundamente por no permitirle dirigir el vals. Afortunadamente, habían practicado tantas veces que ya conocían a la perfección cómo eran los pasos del otro, sin importar quién dirigiera a quién.

–¿Entonces? –reanudó Inglaterra la conversación, estableciendo contacto visual. Francia suspiró, resignándose a que no iba a poder huir o evitar responder la pregunta en esas circunstancias.

–Creo que he sido muy obvio al respecto últimamente –respondió, ladeando la cabeza. El otro frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuándo?

–Este 4 de julio. Te dije lo que sentía y me ignoraste… O sea, estabas ebrio y medio dormido, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, algo me dice que no me escuchaste –mientras hablaba, empezó a enredarse cada vez más y más. El británico rodó los ojos.

–Sí te escuché, Rana, pero no pensé que me lo estuvieras diciendo en serio –de igual manera, frunció el ceño, confuso.

–¿Por qué no lo diría en serio? Ya te he declarado lo que siento por ti muchas veces, pero nunca me tomas en serio.

–Es solo que… se siente raro, no sé cómo explicarlo. Solo se siente tan irreal que de todas las naciones de quienes podrías enamorarte, me elijas a mí –al sonreír, se mordió el labio inferior para disimularlo.

–No es como que tenga muchas opciones –susurró, para luego reírse de la expresión de exasperación de su acompañante, quien aprovechó para mover su mano y acercarlo aun más a él–. Siempre hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, más bien me parecería raro si no hubiese llegado a sentir algo por ti en algún momento.

–Pero ya hemos intentado estar juntos oficialmente y nunca ha funcionado –murmuró Inglaterra. Intentó ignorar que había dejado de verlo a los ojos y ahora se estaba enfocando principalmente en sus labios.

–Acostarnos en tu barco cuando nos topábamos en los puertos no cuenta como un intento de relación, cariño –Inglaterra rodó los ojos.

–No me refiero a eso, hablo de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. ¿Recuerdas? Fue cuando nos conseguimos una cabaña en el bosque –suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

–No creo que eso realmente cuente. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, se condenaba que dos hombres estuvieran juntos y estábamos desesperados por la aprobación de los reyes; jamás iba a funcionar –su acompañante se relamió los labios, y por un momento sintió que su corazón dio una vuelta en el pecho–. Hay que ser honestos: siempre hemos evitado tener este tipo de conversaciones, de tomarnos en serio lo que tenemos.

–¿"Lo que tenemos"?

–Las cosas han cambiado, Arthur. Realmente me gustaría intentarlo una vez más y ver qué sucede.

Aprovechando que la canción había terminado y estaba comenzando la siguiente, intercambió de posición con su acompañante con el fin de dirigir el resto del baile. Inglaterra primero le dedicó una mala mirada, aunque no tardó en desviar la mirada y quedarse viendo sus pies fijamente.

–No entiendo por qué siempre has sido así.

–Porque te amo, Cejas. ¿Qué tan complicado es entender eso?

Nuevamente, la cocina quedó en silencio, a excepción de la suave música que provenía del parlante. En este caso, se sentía evidentemente la tensión e incomodidad en ambas partes. Mientras Francia continuaba mirando el parlante de reojo, Inglaterra mantuvo la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

La música seguía sonando, y en la mente de Francia transcurrieron tantos momentos que habían pasado juntos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro y sintiendo que eran las últimas personas en el mundo, pero también pensó en todas las noches que había pasado solo y con frío, con la esperanza de que algún día el otro pensara en él y por fin todo volviera a ser como antes. Para tal punto, se había resignado a que solo era una más de sus fantasías.

–Francis.

Apenas levantó la mirada para ver a su acompañante, unos labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos.

No tardó en quitarse a Inglaterra de encima de un empujón.

–¡No! ¡Así no! –exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. Inglaterra lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco de repente.

–¿Qué diablos quieres de mí, entonces? –respondió, visiblemente exasperado. No pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero.

–Yo te dije lo que sentía primero, merezco darte el primer beso.

–¿¡Cuál primer beso!? ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces nos hemos besado, por el amor de Dios!

–¡Igual! ¡Yo quiero!

–¡Bien!

–¡Bien!

Y así fue cómo lo sujetó de la corbata para jalarla y volver a besarlo.

Sintió a Inglaterra refunfuñar en medio del beso, lo cual le provocó una sonrisilla burlona. Acercándose más a él, se aseguró de juntar sus cuerpos y de deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para así profundizar el beso. No sabía si para ese punto estaba disfrutado más que el otro le hubiese quitado el lazo en su cabello para jugar con este o el haber descubierto que Inglaterra efectivamente se había comido algunas de las decoraciones mientras creía que él no lo estaba mirando.

Una vez que se separaron, no puedo evitar reírse tontamente ante el sonrojo del otro, quien en respuesta sonrió, rodando los ojos y relamiéndose los labios. Francia pensó que se veía adorable de esa manera.

–¿Entonces? –cuestionó juguetonamente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro. Inglaterra volvió a mirar sus labios por un par de segundos, para luego levantar la mirada y establecer contacto visual.

–Creo que te amo –Francia juraría que sintió como si su corazón estuviera dando saltitos de la felicidad–. Y Francis…

–¿Sí, mi amor? –tenía bastante claro que estaba sonriendo como un completo idiota para ese punto, mas ya no le importaba más que dentro de un par de horas iba a escuchar innumerables bromas y burlas al respecto.

–Le diste un sorbo directo de la botella al vino antes de guardarlo, ¿verdad, maldito traidor?

De repente, toda la magia y las mariposas alrededor de Inglaterra que habría jurado haber visto, desaparecieron.

De tal manera, comenzó viéndolo fijamente como si lo hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa. Posteriormente, su rostro se fue transformando en una sonrisa forzada, al menos hasta que se le empezaron a escapar algunas risillas nerviosas. Antes de darse cuenta, otra vez se estaba riendo histéricamente.

–¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora! Ya debería irme arreglando, sino no me va a dar tiempo –y sin más, salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina para subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvo en su recámara, abrió uno de sus armarios para buscar algo apropiado para la cena. Dado que Inglaterra había llegado en traje, supuso que lo mejor era ponerse uno tres veces más extravagante, como debería ser. De tal manera, comenzó rebuscando entre sus sacos por el de color vino satinado. ¡Ah, iba a lucir tan bien con sus nuevos zapatos!

Cuando estaba decidiendo cuál de todas sus colonias traía el mejor aroma, notó que Inglaterra se había recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y una taza de té en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de cómo o dónde iban a conseguir una reservación a esas horas.

–Cariño, por favor dime que ya te encargaste de la res…

–Todo está listo, Rana. Ya lo planeé todo –aprovechó que tenía una camisa en sus manos para tapar su sonrisa con ella–. Aunque acabo de recordar que quería preguntarte otra cosa: ¿en serio no planeabas invitarme a tu fiesta? –levantando la cabeza de golpe, frunció el ceño, confuso.

–Claro que sí. Hasta te envié un correo electrónico con la invitación.

–¿A mi cuenta personal o de trabajo?

–Personal, por supuesto.

–Ah, con razón. Tengo activado que todos los correos que me envíes sean marcados como spam.

Para la mala suerte de Inglaterra, él no había desarrollado los mismos reflejos de Francia, así que no pudo evadir la costosa camisa que este lanzó en su dirección. Para tal punto, al francés ni siquiera le importó que una de las tazas de su valiosa vajilla se hubiese quebrado.


End file.
